Et si on jouait?
by Leyla KTK
Summary: Dans une ruelle Gintoki et Hijikata se retrouvent enchainés l'un à l'autre malgré eux. Alors Gintoki décide de jouer, mais très vite cela prend une étrange tournure.


**Titre :** Et si on jouait?

**Auteur :** Leyla KTK

**Catégorie :** Euh… Pas vraiment Romance, mais bon… C'est un PWP qui laisse imaginer plus ^^

**Rating :** M

**Couple:** Hijikata x Gintoki

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur, j'ai nommé Hideaki Sorachi Je ne fais que les louer gratuitement cela va sans dire pour ce petit OS.

**Note :** Cet OS prend appuie sur les premières minutes de l'épisode 166 de l'anime. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, je vous le conseille vivement et pas besoin de la vostfr pour comprendre, ni même la vosta.

**Résumé:** Dans une ruelle Gintoki et Hijikata se retrouvent enchainés l'un à l'autre malgré eux. Alors Gintoki décide de jouer, mais très vite cela prend une étrange tournure.

_Merci __à __Tigrou19 __pour __la __correction._

**Et ****un ****GRAND ****merci ****à Lylia pour ****la ****seconde ****correction ****et ****idées. ****Cet ****OS ****a ****été ****écrit ****plus ****au ****moins ****grâce ****à ****toi, ****donc ****merciii.**

**Un ****grand ****merci ****à ****Misaki-chan ****pour ****la ****correction ****numéro ****3.**

* * *

_**Et **__**si **__**on **__**jouait **__**?**_

* * *

Il aurait dû simplement surveiller les faits et gestes de son suspect.

Il aurait dû être seul face à cet immeuble.

Il aurait dû ignorer cet imbécile qui s'était imposé.

Il aurait dû tout faire pour le faire taire.

Il aurait dû faire beaucoup de choses, notamment ne pas laisser Sougo agir à sa guise…

Mais voilà, rien ne se passait comme on le souhaitait dans la vie, et surtout pas quand il y avait cet espèce de permanenté dans les parages…

**oOoOo**

Menottes aux mains, les deux adultes se jaugèrent du regard. Ils avaient bien tenté de se soustraire à la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, mais malheureusement, il n'y avait rien à faire. Et la clé était partie depuis un bon moment, les laissant comme deux idiots dans cette ruelle sombre et suspecte.

Hijikata soupira profondément et lança un regard chargé de sentiments sombres et inavouables. À cet instant, il n'avait jamais autant souhaité voir cet homme disparaître de sa vie. Face à face, le métal entourant leurs poignets, ils demeurèrent debout, soufflant à grandes bouffées. Ils étaient bien agités depuis tout à l'heure, s'insultant, se maudissant, dans l'espoir de voir disparaître l'autre pour enfin jouir de nouveau de leur liberté scellée de la manière la plus stupide et inimaginable qui soit…

Soudain, sortie de nulle part, la voix de son compagnon d'armes se fit entendre à travers la veste de son uniforme. Reconnaissant, mais le détestant tout autant, le brun lança :

— Hijikata-san, Hijikata-san! Vous êtes toujours là ?

— Sougo! Enfoiré, t'es passé où ? Rev…

Ne prêtant aucune attention aux paroles du brun, Okita continua de plus belle :

— Le suspect que vous deviez surveiller s'est fait la malle depuis un bon moment !

— QUOI ? Bordel, pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

— Vous sembliez occupé…

— Occu… Occupé? Tu te fous ma gueule ou quoi ?

Gintoki ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'une manière qui lui correspondait bien. À peine la malice s'était-elle affichée sur son visage que son vis-à-vis le remarqua.

— C'est quoi, ce sourire ?

— Quel sourire ? S'enquit-il, moqueur.

— Celui-là !

Gintoki était vraiment - mais vraiment - amusé. C'était une situation inattendue, mais terriblement intéressante, finalement. Cela avait commencé d'une façon étrange. Le pourquoi du comment n'était nullement important. Cependant, l'après et surtout l'instant présent étaient, eux, très importants. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, cet homme ne s'était jamais comporté d'une manière « gentille » ou « cordiale » envers lui. Pourtant, cela lui convenait parfaitement, car bizarrement, il était satisfait de cet aspect de leur relation, ou plutôt d'absence de relation… Bien qu'il n'oserait pas l'avouer, depuis leur première rencontre ce jour-là, sur ce toit, cet homme avait réveillé quelque chose en lui qui semblait s'être endormi depuis bien longtemps… Et là, par un coup du sort, mauvais ou heureux… Ils étaient dans une situation qui pourrait finalement avoir du bon…

— Ne, Hijikata-kun, lança-t-il au bout d'un moment.

— Quoi ? Aboya l'intéressé d'une voix menaçante.

— Tu sembles sur les nerfs, tu veux que je t'aide à te détendre ?

— Je t'ai rien demandé ! Sougo, rapplique ici tout d'suite !

— Je ne peux pas.

— Comment ça? Enfoiré, si tu ne viens pas…

— Danna, prenez soin de lui.

Et la radio se tut.

— Dis ?

Aucune réaction. L'homme semblait avoir reçu un coup direct dans le ventre.

— Et si on s'occupait un peu ?

À la question, Hijikata revint sur terre et fixa son « prisonnier », totalement perdu. De quoi il parle, celui-là ?

— S'occuper ? Et à faire quoi, idiot ? On est enchaînés si t'as pas remarqué !

— Eh bien, si tu veux te libérer, j'ai de quoi. Mais on devrait s'amuser un peu avant, ajouta Gintoki avec un sourire. Il se colla à lui et posa sa main sur l'entrejambe de celui-ci, ce qui le choqua au plus haut point.

— Tu fous quoi, là ?

— À ton avis ? Hm, intéressant ce que je sens là.

— Dégage ta main.

Dans un rire, Gintoki se saisit du membre de son futur amant et, d'un mouvement calculé, amorça un pas vers la gorge discrètement dévoilée du brun pour la mordre. Elle était légèrement salée, mais tout aussi délicieuse. Pourquoi avait-il ce besoin soudain de faire ça ? Il ne savait pas. Néanmoins, son corps réagissait par lui-même et réclamait plus. Il voulait sentir les mains de cet homme contre sa peau, ses lèvres contre sa bouche, son souffle contre sa gorge… Il voulait beaucoup de choses, mais vu la situation, cela risquait d'être difficile… Alors, il fallait changer ça.

— J'te conseille d'arrêter ou tu vas le regretter.

— Non.

Gintoki avait murmuré sa réponse tellement il était concentré sur sa tâche. L'écharpe qui entourait le cou du brun commençait à dévoiler une chair tendre et appétissante. De sa langue, il lécha lentement la zone nue qui s'était matérialisée devant ses yeux et ses dents. Il mordillait avec douceur, mais gourmandise cette peau constamment cachée. Pourquoi la cachait-il, d'ailleurs? Le reste était comment? Tout aussi délicieux? Tout aussi chaud? Tout aussi sexy? Sans s'en rendre compte, il laissa échapper un gémissement. Il en voulait plus…

— Touche-moi.

Hijikata ne réagit pas. Au contraire, il garda une attitude impassible et distante. Il avait conscience de ce qui était en train de se produire, mais il n'osa esquisser un geste, et encore moins réagir. Pourtant, cet homme le caressait avec sa main. Il touchait cette zone qu'il ne pensait plus utiliser depuis bien des années… Une chaleur irradia ses reins prouvant qu'il éprouvait quelque chose face à ce contact. Et cette langue très habile se promenait le long de sa gorge avec un savoir-faire évident. Il frissonna. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, son corps l'avait trahi. Ne pouvait-il pas faire une exception et se laisser aller pour une fois ?

— Touche-moi, répéta Gintoki d'une voix lointaine.

Ne tenant plus, n'écoutant plus sa raison qui lui dictait de résister, Hijikata plaqua son amant contre le mur et, d'une passion dévorante, captura ses lèvres. La bouche du permanenté s'ouvrit et accueillit sa langue avec un plaisir certain. La danse débuta. Elle était dure, impétueuse et sauvage. La bouche du brun écrasait plus qu'elle ne l'embrassait, mais c'était terriblement bon et grisant. Leurs mains toujours liées, ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre dans une vaine tentative de se rapprocher. Impossible de manœuvrer correctement et encore moins de profiter de cet instant de pure perdition qu'ils partageaient. La langue de Gintoki rencontra sa sœur et se mit à la lécher et la savourer. Leurs salives se mélangèrent et leurs goûts se répandirent l'un dans l'autre. C'était bon, tellement bon. Un gémissement, qui se rapprochait plus d'un grognement se fit entendre dans le silence de la ruelle. Les mains de Hijikata quittèrent le kimono défait de son amant pour se diriger vers la taille de celui-ci.

— Att… Attends !

La bouche du brun le bâillonna pour l'empêcher de continuer. Il ne fallait pas le laisser dire quoi que ce soit ou fuir. Car il ne le laisserait pas partir tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait sien et peu importe ce qu'il en pensait.

— Tu m'allumes, alors t'assumes ! dit-il bouche contre bouche.

Le corps en feu, Gintoki se tordit face aux assauts répétés, mais incontrôlés de Hijikata. Il se colla à lui et lui fit sentir ce qu'il avait fait naître en lui. Son érection prisonnière de son pantalon était dure et pulsante de désir.

Il fallait qu'il touche plus.

Il fallait qu'il lui ôte ses vêtements.

Cependant, c'était impossible s'ils restaient attachés ainsi.

— Il faut enlever ces trucs, souffla-t-il en cessant leur baiser.

Le cœur battant à toute vitesse, Gintoki tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il réagirait de la sorte et surtout de façon aussi brutale. À peine la bouche du shinsengumi avait-elle happé la sienne que tout avait basculé. Il pensait s'amuser un peu en profitant de ce « rapprochement » involontaire, mais pas autant. Cet homme savait y faire et la façon dont il l'avait embrassé était, bien que rude, plaisante. Étrangement, c'était cette force et cette violence qui l'avaient fait réagir.

Il avait raison, il fallait enlever ces choses qui les empêchaient de se mouvoir correctement.

— Utilise ça, finit-il par répondre en levant la main vers ses cheveux.

Il lui tendit une… Épingle à cheveux.

Hijikata la fixa un court moment et la saisit.

— Je veux pas savoir pourquoi tu trimballes un truc pareil…

— C'est Kagu…

— Tais-toi ! le coupa-t-il en les libérant. À nous deux, conclut-il avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

— Hiji… Hijikata, je pense…

Les lèvres du brun scellèrent les mots inutiles de son amant. Le faire taire était la meilleure chose à faire, car goûter à sa bouche ou à sa langue était une occupation bien plus intéressante. Ses mains enfin libres de se déplacer à leur guise, Hijikata, d'un geste lent et calculé, fit glisser l'une d'elle jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Gintoki. Quand il posa sa paume sur l'érection plus qu'évidente de celui-ci, il l'entendit gémir profondément. La caresse était légère, mais elle était nouvelle. D'un mouvement brusque, il entoura de ses bras le brun et approfondit le contact. Son sexe vibrait intensément à travers les fines étoffes qui les séparaient de la main qui semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une chose pareille entre eux… Hijikata en train d'attiser ses sens lentement, mais sûrement. Il se cambra sous son toucher et laissa le plaisir l'inonder peu à peu.

Il ne fallait pas réfléchir, juste profiter de ce moment unique et tellement excitant.

C'était un simple baiser, une simple caresse, mais ce que le brun faisait naître en lui était tellement inattendu…

D'un geste fébrile, mais assuré, il lui déboutonna son pantalon et se fraya un chemin à travers les vêtements qu'il portait jusqu'à son membre durci et chaud. Sa bouche se posa ici et là sur son torse, légèrement dévêtu, et sa langue courut sur sa chair nue, titillant un mamelon. Il frissonna. Les doigts dans les cheveux, il tenta de l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser. Mais la bouche et la langue de Hijikata paraissaient déterminées à explorer le reste de son corps. Quand il descendit plus bas, Gintoki se prépara au choc et quelques instants après, la langue du brun se déposa sur l'extrémité de son sexe. Le souffle coupé, il retint un gémissement quand il le prit dans sa bouche. Ses lèvres étaient douces et tièdes, tout le contraire de celles qui s'étaient posées quelques instants plutôt sur sa bouche. Son cœur battait sourdement dans sa poitrine et il chercha à reprendre sa respiration… Chaque fois qu'il l'aspirait, il avait l'impression qu'il allait quitter son corps. Il ferma les yeux et renversa la tête en arrière.

C'était la première fois que la bouche d'un homme – non, la bouche de quelqu'un tout court…– prenait son membre ainsi. Il avait l'impression de voir des étoiles, que ses reins allaient exploser tellement ils étaient en feu, que l'oxygène allait lui manquer tant son souffle était rapide et profond… Il tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose que l'exquise sensation de cette langue qui le poussait au-delà de lui-même. Il était tout proche de l'extase maintenant, encore un simple mouvement de va-et-vient et il se répandrait dans la bouche de cet homme avec lequel il n'avait jamais eu une simple et banale discussion... Celui-ci leva la tête vers Gin dont les traits s'étaient crispés face au traitement qu'il subissait.

— Hiji… Hijikata… Je vais… venir…

— C'est toi qui as commencé le jeu et t'arrives même pas à te retenir ? demanda-t-il en arrêtant sa torture, mais seulement un très, très court instant.

Hijikata reprit sa caresse et l'effet qu'il souhaitait avoir se produisit… La semence de son amant se répandit dans sa bouche, le brun quitta alors le sexe de celui-ci et tout en croisant son regard, il avala ce que qu'il reçut avec une légère grimace.

Gintoki tenta de reprendre son souffle. Le plaisir avait été soudain et inattendu, mais bien réel. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit l'expression de l'homme à ses pieds.

— Qu… Quoi?

— Pas bon… Comme je le pensais.

À sa réponse, Gintoki répliqua d'une voix vexée :

— Enfoiré, je t'ai pas demandé de l'avaler !

— Il fallait que je le recrache alors ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant.

— Va te faire voir !

Il était vexé. Vraiment vexé… Ce connard lui avait fait la meilleure fellation de sa vie et il osait dire que son goût était mauvais. Il n'aurait jamais dû commencer ce jeu stupide… Et surtout, il n'aurait pas dû rester avec ce mec complètement accro à la mayonnaise… La mayo, oui, c'est pas bon… Pire, c'est complètement dégueulasse… Son goût à lui devrait être divin, oui ! Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, quand la main du brun l'arrêta.

— Tu vas où, là ?

— Je te conviens pas, non ? Alors, te laisse.

— Dans tes rêves ! Tu dois soulager ça avant, fit-il remarquer en posant la main de Gintoki sur son sexe.

— Qu…

Hijikata l'attira vivement vers lui et le plaqua de nouveau contre le mur, front contre la façade.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Pour toute réponse, Hijikata se calla contre les fesses de l'homme aux cheveux frisés et murmura :

— Je vais te prendre et te faire crier, fit-il en baissant le pantalon et ce qui l'accompagnait.

— Attends…

— Non, détends-toi et laisse-moi faire.

Le laisser faire ? Elle est bien bonne… Pourtant, le souffle qu'il sentit dans sa nuque fit monter en lui cette même chaleur qui l'avait saisi tout à l'heure. Ses mains placées contre ce mur si froid, son visage tourné légèrement sur le côté, ses fesses totalement exposées, son sexe redevenu éveillé… Il était perdu… Son esprit lui dictait de se soustraire à sa prise, mais son corps, lui, ne lui permettait absolument pas de fuir. Soudain la bouche de Hijikata captura la chair tendre de sa nuque, ce qui le fit frissonner de plaisir.

— Ouvre la bouche, ordonna-t-il en introduisant deux de ses doigts pour les humidifier.

Quand ce fut chose faite, Hijikata les retira et, tout doucement, introduisit un premier doigt.

— Soulève les hanches, continua-t-il d'une voix lointaine. Détends-toi ! lança-t-il, sentant les muscles de Gin se contracter à son intrusion.

— Je sais… Tu crois…

Hijikata l'obligea à tourner la tête, le bâillonna de sa bouche et l'embrassa de nouveau. Cela eut l'effet escompté, Gintoki se laissa plus facilement aller et le brun put alors y joindre un second doigt. Le léger mouvement de va-et-vient débuta… Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il pénétra aussi profondément qu'il pouvait son index et son majeur, ce qui fit se crisper le corps tremblant de son amant.

C'était quoi ?

Gintoki éprouvait une étrange sensation. Les doigts du brun allaient et venaient en lui lentement et profondément. La douleur qu'il éprouvait était vive et désagréable. Son anneau de chair semblait sur le point de se rompre… Pourtant… Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de plus… Le baiser continua, et la caresse intime tout autant. La déplaisante sensation disparaissait peu à peu et le plaisir qu'il éprouvait quand sa langue léchait sa sœur lui faisait tout oublier. C'était bon.

Sans qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte, il murmura :

— Prends… Prends-moi…

À la voix rauque et étouffée de Gintoki, Hijikata retira ses doigts. D'un geste fébrile, il libéra sa verge que l'excitation avait déjà gorgée de sang. Tout en écartant ses fesses rondes et fermes, il s'introduisit en lui. Un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre dans la ruelle, faisant douter le brun une seconde. Il l'avait pénétré sans ménagement et en seul coup de reins. Il était à l'intérieur de lui, dans sa chaleur, totalement et profondément. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches les relevant un peu pour avoir un meilleur angle de pénétration. Car il voulait aller plus loin en lui.

Dans mouvement brusque, il se retira. Gintoki gémit une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois à cause du manque soudain qu'il ressentit. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, quand soudain le sexe du brun le posséda de nouveau. Avec énergie, Hijikata se mit à bouger en lui. La respiration de celui-ci se fit de plus en plus rapide. À longs coups de reins, alternant avec des coups plus furtifs, mais toujours précis, il glissait en lui, de plus en plus profondément et aussi loin qu'il pouvait. Il put alors toucher l'endroit de ce corps si chaud qui s'ouvrait comme à chaque fois à son passage.

Bouche contre bouche, il lui dit de bien s'accrocher, tout en agrippant ses hanches, il s'élança… Gintoki se cambra, poussa un gémissement étouffé. Il se mit à bouger en lui avec force, les mouvements de va-et-vient se succédèrent, de plus en plus rapides, de plus en vigoureux… Les gémissements devinrent une douce et agréable musique aux oreilles de Hijikata. Il s'enfonça en son amant avec encore plus de force et de violence et il l'entendit alors murmurer d'une voix rauque et haletante:

— Si... tu continues comme ça... je vais... jouir...

— Re… Retiens-toi encore, souffla le brun d'une voix rauque.

— Comme si c'était…

Un cri s'éleva dans la ruelle faisant sourire Hijikata. Enfin… se dit-il en continuant leur danse folle. Les coups de reins étaient plus forts, plus violents et si excitants. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que faire l'amour… Non, ce n'était pas le bon terme… C'était juste un moment de pur plaisir charnel et sans aucun sentiment. De toute manière, que pouvait-il éprouver pour ce permanenté ? Rien… À part une envie folle de le tuer à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche… Néanmoins, à cet instant précis, il éprouvait autre chose. Une extase, un plaisir nouveau et étouffant. Son organe bougeait de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus profondément en lui et il adorait ça.

Les mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides. Hijikata s'enfonçait aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, il sentit qu'il allait se répandre très vite, il prit de nouveau la bouche de Gintoki et dit :

— Jouis pour moi.

— Ne me donne pas d'or…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il sentit le brun se répandre en lui et lui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Sous le coup de la jouissance soudaine, les pieds de Gintoki ne le portèrent plus. Fébrilement, il se sentit tomber, mais des bras solides le retinrent.

— Laisse-moi me retirer avant de t'effondrer, fit-il en quittant la profondeur chaude et humide de son amant.

— Aucune délicatesse…

— Et puis quoi encore ? répliqua-t-il en ajustant son pantalon.

— Enfoiré…

Hijikata alluma une cigarette et, tout en regardant l'homme à ses pieds, il dit :

— L'enfoiré t'a fait jouir deux fois en moins de vingt minutes.

— Va te faire foutre ! Aboya Gintoki en suivant la retraite de son amant.

— Si y'en a un ici qui va se faire foutre, c'est sûrement pas moi.

— T'es le pire des connards, lui cria-t-il en tentant de lever. P'tain, il y est pas allé de main morte, souffla-t-il en remontant son pantalon.

**oOoOo**

_**Quelques**__**jours**__**plus**__**tard**__**…**_

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis quelques heures quand Gintoki quitta le bar dans lequel il tentait depuis ce jour maudit d'oublier ce moment de pure luxure qu'il avait passé avec le brun. Malheureusement, comme à chaque fois, dès qu'il retrouvait son lit, les images revenaient en boucles dans sa tête plus réelles que jamais. La passion dévorante qui les avait emportés semblait plus forte et plus intense à chaque nuit passée… Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour que cela cesse. L'alcool ne semblait pas vouloir l'aider… Alors, comment faire ? Il soupira et quitta le lieu d'un pas lourd.

— Gin-san ! Il faut régler !

— Mettez ça sur ma note, dit-il en continuant sa route.

— Encore… fit l'homme, dépité.

Gintoki arpentait les rues d'Edo sans savoir où aller. Ses pensées étaient centrées, pour ne pas changer… sur cet instant qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Comment pourrait-il oublier ? Depuis lors, il n'avait plus vu l'homme qui occupait son esprit et qui hantait son corps. Ils ne l'avaient fait qu'une fois, mais d'une façon telle qu'il lui était impossible de l'effacer de ses souvenirs. Qu'en était-il de lui ? Était-il passé à autre chose ? Son corps ne réclamait-il pas le sien ?

Il fallait qu'il sache… Mais comment ?

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas la personne arriver dans le sens inverse, tout aussi perturbée que lui. Leurs épaules se heurtèrent et d'une même voix ils firent:

— Désolé…

À l'entente de la voix qui hantait son sommeil, Gintoki se tourna vers l'homme, totalement surpris.

— Qu'est-ce…

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et d'un geste brusque, Hijikata attrapa son poignet et prit la direction de la maison de Gintoki.

— J'espère pour toi qu'ils ne sont pas là, lança-t-il en resserrant sa prise.

Il avait dit ça pour la forme, car finalement peu lui importait que les gamins soient là ou pas. Cela faisait des jours que les images de ce qui devait être un simple « jeu », le hantaient jour après jour et nuit après nuit… Il lui arrivait d'y penser en plein travail et c'était très déstabilisant et frustrant.

Ce soir-là, il était sorti dans le but de se changer les idées, ou plus précisément les refroidir… Mais voilà qu'il tombe sur l'objet de son désir dévorant. Il fallait qu'il le fasse sien encore une fois. Peut-être pourrait-il alors enfin passer à autre chose…

Arrivé à destination, il s'engagea dans la demeure tout en tirant son amant derrière lui.

— Où se trouve ta chambre ? demanda-t-il en se déchaussant.

Il vit le maître des lieux faire de même, mais ne lâcha pas prise pour autant. Étrangement, il craignait de le voir fuir.

— À gau…

Il était impatient, très impatient et très excité.

Gintoki se laissa faire sans protester. Il avait autant envie que lui de renouveler l'expérience. Il fallait qu'il sache ce que cela signifiait… Peu importait ce que c'était, car finalement ils avaient tout à gagner tous les deux.

— Hijikata-kun.

— Quoi ? s'enquit-il, agacé.

Amusé par le ton employé par le brun, il le fit tomber sur le futon d'un mouvement brusque et Gintoki murmura :

— Sois gentil.

— Je verrai…

Il voulait qu'il se taise rapidement, car dans l'immédiat il avait autre chose à penser. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y avait personne à la maison, du coup il allait pouvoir se lâcher complètement. Ce corps qu'il avait possédé une seule et unique fois, l'avait obsédé dans sa chair et son esprit. Il fallait qu'il conjure le sort, peu importe le nombre de fois que cela prendrait.

Dans un geste lent, il déposa une main sur sa joue et avec une délicatesse dont il n'aurait jamais pensé faire preuve, il le caressa tout en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Il pouvait lire le même désir qui l'habitait dans ses yeux. Ses iris de couleurs grenat semblaient briller d'une lueur étrange et captivante.

— Tu comptes commencer bientôt ?

Surpris par la question de son amant, Hijikata se reprit. Il était en train de le dévorer du regard… Ce n'était pas possible… Cet homme l'avait complètement possédé. Il le sentit bouger sous son poids et à la bosse qui se frottait contre sa cuisse, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans le même état que lui.

— Tu bandes déjà alors qu'on n'a encore rien fait !

— Tu peux parler, répliqua Gintoki avec un sourire.

— Ce soir, tu vas pas fermer l'œil, lui assura-t-il.

— C'est une promesse ?

— Non, juste une affirma…

Sans le laisser terminer sa phrase, les lèvres de Gintoki capturèrent avec fièvre la bouche du brun.

Un plaisir mutuel.

Un désir violent.

Une passion dévorante.

Une chaleur étouffante et grisante dévorant leurs reins.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû commencer ce jeu.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû le laisser s'immiscer dans son corps et son esprit.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû autant penser à ce moment d'égarement.

Il n'aurait pas dû faire beaucoup de choses.

Cependant, il voulait voir ce que cela donnerait.

Son corps serait bientôt satisfait et son cœur battrait comme jamais quand la bouche et les mains de cet homme se poseraient sur lui.

Peu lui importait, tant que c'était lui.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ?

Laissez-moi une petite review XD

Sinon, si vous êtres fan de doujinshis, ma team (Fairy Rose) en propose pas mal sur diverses séries, surtout Gintama XD

Je vous invite à les lire,

Bisous à toutes et à bientôt,

Kain


End file.
